When We Meet Again
by hyper13
Summary: Derek and Casey have met once before. What happens now that their parents are married and they live together? Chaos. Will they ever give in to their feelings? Eventual Shemily (because I adore Shemily), among many others. Rated M for safety. Probable "Adult Language" (i.e. cursing) and suggestive themes. CHAPTERS ARE CURRENTLY BEING EDITED/UPDATED.
1. Prologue

_Casey:_

"Come on, Casey." Elizabeth whined, looking up at her best friend from the bed as the brunette observed herself in the mirror. "You'll be moving to London soon, I leave for my dad's tomorrow and I'll be gone the entire summer, and then I'll probably never hear from you again." Casey snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Have you met me? Of course we'll keep in touch." It was Beth's turn to roll her eyes.

"You say that now, and sure we will… for a while. We'll have phone calls, we'll write letters, maybe even e-mail and eventually you'll be too busy with new friends, new boys, and your new school—_public school_, I might add—you won't have the _time _to call me."

"You're being overly dramatic and throwing a guilt trip on top of it." But She'd learned from the best.

"Is it working?" the girl asked, managing to keep an amused smile from playing across her features. Casey rolled her eyes, yet again, but she was smiling as she turned from the mirror to face Beth.

"Yes, and you know it is and that it would." Beth squealed and clapped her hands together as she jumped from the bed where she had been perched and ran over to Casey's closet.

"I have been dying to take you to a party for years, Case." She murmured as she started throwing random articles of clothing onto the bed. There were shirts, skirts, dresses, and pants. Casey wasn't sure what she was supposed to be trying on with what so she sat there, staring in mild amusement. She wasn't even sure where her reluctance stemmed from. It was summer. She had no homework. She'd done the required summer reading for her new school. She certainly had the time and luxury to relax some. Beside, Beth did make a valid point. Who knew when they would be able to hang out again? The drive just from the edge of Toronto to London was a little over two hours. If you factor in traffic and include the distance from house to house… it was a long drive and not one either of their mothers would be willing to make frequently.

She just wasn't much of a party person and most of her knowledge regarding the subject came from what she's seen on other TV shows and if they're anything like the real thing, it's not really her scene.

Beth had moved from the closet to the pile that had formed on Casey's bed. Now she was picking up things, examining them and laying them out in various outfits. Occasionally she would look from the bed to Casey and back and throw an article of clothing (and sometimes an entire outfit) to the floor. It was too late for Casey to protest about the treatment of her clothes at this point. "Here." The girl suggested, finally, as she picked up a long, flowing skirt and a blouse coupled with a cami. "Try this. Simple, but cute." It was something Casey might have picked for herself and the brunette relaxed.

"Do we even know who is throwing the party?" Beth shook her head.

"No, but my brother does _and_ he said he would drive us." Casey shook her head, too, but didn't bother trying to argue. Instead, she changed into the clothes picked for her and waited for Beth's approval. Of course her friend was no longer paying any attention and had returned to searching Casey's closet. "Wait, what about this?" From the very recesses of Casey's closet, Beth had found a dress given to her by her cousin, Vicky. It was absolutely something Casey never imagined she would wear and it was a little too revealing for her taste. She hadn't been able to throw it away, though, because her mom would find out and so, just as Vicky was forced to buy something for her least favorite relative, Casey was forced to keep it and shoved it to the very back of her closet.

It's not that it was unattractive; Aunt Fiona wouldn't have allowed that. It would look really nice on someone… it just wasn't meant for Casey, who preferred to be covered. Casey shook her head. "No. Absolutely not." Beth pouted.

"Elizabeth." There was a warning note in her voice but Beth paid no mind.

"Come on." The blonde was whining again. "It's not like you'll ever see these people again-they're all complete strangers! At least try it on?" Her lips turned out in a pout and her eyes opened wide and Casey let out a sigh.

That was how she ended up wearing the black mini dress with cap sleeves that zipped from bottom to top in the front and Beth ended up wearing the white skirt and pink top with the cami that Casey had originally tried on (which, was totally unfair in Casey's opinion but Beth had argued that she wasn't the one who needed to loosen up). She'd done her make-up out of style, too, opting for a slightly more dramatic look to go with the dress. Why not have a little fun, look a little different? She'd never see these people again… except for maybe Beth's brother, Steven, who winked at her and said she looked hot when he saw them.

_Derek:_

Derek was leaning against a wall. There was some shitty pop song playing and he could feel the vibrations of the music on his back. It didn't matter, though, because leaning on his arm was a tall and leggy blonde (It was always a blonde, although they never lasted long). Her hand was gripping, rather possessively, his upper arm and she was whispering in his ear about some story. It didn't matter _what_ she was saying with the way that she was saying it and Derek had the distinct feeling that the story didn't matter to her, either, she was happy to just to be murmuring low in his ear. Her breath tickled his ear. She was a little older, but it's not like she knew that he was only a second year in high school and he wasn't about to let her in on that fact.

From his spot toward the back of the room, Derek could see the front door and when it opened admitting two new girls. His attention was diverted from the blonde on his right to the one standing just inside the doorway who was definitely worth admiring. Following the blonde, though was an older brother who looked like he could break Derek's neck with two fingers. Deciding to stick with the leggy blonde who didn't have family in the immediate vicinity, he started to tune back into the girl on his arm-whose name he had forgotten by that point (but with the noise he wasn't even sure he had it right to begin with), but then the second girl, who had come in with the blonde and her brother, turned to scan the room.

He hadn't paid her much attention at first, choosing to take in the blonde over the brunette, but for a moment, he was absolutely captivated by the most amazing pair of blue eyes. And the dress she was wearing hugged a body that he definitely wouldn't mind getting to know. He was starting to wonder if maybe there was something he'd been missing with brunette women. She followed after the blonde and the older brother and his eyes followed them. Ralph, his best friend, leaned in on his left. "Avert your eyes." He suggested.

"Huh?" Derek answered, sounding completely eloquent. Not. And then he felt someone pinching his arm. Hard. "OW!" he yelped, turning to face the blonde. Diane? He tried that and she made a face.

"You ass." She muttered, stomping away. Derek looked confused and turned back to Ralph who laughed.

"You got caught staring." Was all he said, but Derek had been sure he wasn't staring that hard… right? Then again, if _Ralph_ of all people noticed, then maybe so.

He scanned the room but he couldn't find her. He could write off the other blonde, her nails had started digging into his arm, but he wanted to flirt with the brunette a little. Beside, she looked closer to his age anyway and older girls were overrated. Ralph mumbled something about leaving and how he'd catch Derek later like his friend wouldn't notice that Ralph had left about the same time as his secret boyfriend like they'd been doing for the past year (Derek was just waiting for Ralph to come out and tell him). Derek nodded and waved his friend off; he was still looking for the blue eyed girl. It didn't matter to him that she wasn't blonde; he never actively sought after blonde women, anyway, it had just always happened that way.

He spotted the blonde that she'd come in with. She was talking to some guy with her brother watching out of the corner of his eye a few feet away. There was no sign of the other girl so he wandered into the kitchen to try his luck there.

She was leaning back on the counter, a cup in hand, one ankle crossed over the other as her bright eyes scanned those talking closely in a corner. She looked vaguely amused at whatever the couple was whispering about, but then her attention on them didn't last long. She noticed Derek standing, blocking the doorway where he'd yet to move from. He realized he'd been staring. Again. Apparently, obviously. "Hi." He said, lamely.

She looked him up and down, carefully. "Hi." She said back eyes flicking back to the couple, seeming uninterested. That took him by surprise; he usually didn't have to work very hard to get someone interested. He flicked a smirk in a girl's direction and they generally were smiling and giving them his number. He found that same smirk forming on his face now as he moved to lean on the counter beside her.

Looking back up at her she was looking at him and he thought, _ah-ha_, but she rolled her eyes and looked away. "What?" his demand was harsher than he intended. He just… wasn't used to this, he wasn't used to having to try so hard.

"You look like the type who expects girls to fall at his feet and praise his existence." She said, after a long sip of what looked like water. He felt himself smirk more. He'd more or less just been thinking that.

"I can't help it if that's what always happens." He heard himself saying. _Lame_, he admonished himself but he thought he saw the corners of her lips twitch.

"I'm sure it does, but not this time." Derek put a hand to his heart at these words, and grinned—no longer a smirk, but a grin.

"Why is that?"

She finally looked at him more fully, leaning away to appraise him better, "Leather jacket, shaggy hair, cocky attitude, and to top it off an arrogant smirk; you're a walking cliché."

"You wound me." That was kind of a bigger blow to his ego than her seeming uninterested. Derek Venturi was one of a kind, or so he had thought.

"I'm sure you'll live." She intoned turning her attention from him.

"I don't... think I'll... make it much... longer." He gasped, like it was his last few breaths, sliding to the floor. He realized he was acting ridiculous to get this girl's attention when he would have to do a lot less work to get the blonde from earlier to forgive him, but somehow he was enjoying this. The brunette watched him, one eyebrow raised, as he melted like a puddle at her feet and then he let his body go lax. This time he was positive that her lips twitched upward in a smile, but he gave her credit because it was only for a second before the apathetic expression returned.

She stepped over him in some black heels and he got a nice view of her legs. He's always been a leg man and he could appreciate the dancer's muscles she had. He took a moment longer to appreciate them some more before looking up at her where she was peering down at the dead mess he'd pretended to become, "Well now," she drolled, "look who is falling at _my_ feet." He laughed out right at that. She was quick, unlike most of the girls he tended to pay attention to.

He managed to get up rather gracefully from the floor and offer her his hand, "Derek." She looked at it for a moment before taking his hand in hers.

"Casey." And finally she smiled.

_Casey:_

Casey finally allowed him a smile as she gave Derek's hand a gentle shake. The smile that he returned was… something else. It made her feel special. She'd almost caught a glimpse of it a moment ago when he'd been grinning but this was a genuine real-deal smile, and it warmed her to him; it was much better than that smirk he'd had going on when he first sidled up beside her.

"That's a lovely name." The line sounded so practiced, that she laughed.

"Thanks, I picked it out myself." The look on his face made her laugh, "Beside, I'm sure you tell that to all the girls." He only looked mildly guilty at being caught.

"Yeah, but this time I mean it." The sound of his own sincerity seemed to catch him off guard and she wanted to laugh again.

"I'm sure." Casey deadpanned, eyes rolling. She didn't know where this flirty nature was coming from. She supposed it was the dress. It hadn't looked as bad as she thought, and it gave her confidence she'd previously lacked.

"I do. You know how I know?" and he leaned in like he was going to tell her a secret, still holding her hand. She let him. Why not, they were never going to speak after tonight. "I'll actually remember your name." he murmured, close to her ear and she could almost see him grinning, although she had the vague impression that he didn't generally remember names. She laughed.

"Well, I'll never know if that's true or not." She told him when he finally leaned back and returned her the use of her hand. "I suppose I can take your word for it, this once." He smiled like a boy who had won a prize at the fair.

"You have a really genuine laugh." He said, sounding surprised. Then again, judging by her assessment of him, which she'd figured to be pretty accurate by his reaction, he was probably used to girls laughing at anything he said regardless of its humor.

"Explained by the fact that I tend to only laugh when something is funny."

"You think I'm funny?" He looked cocky again and she couldn't resist knocking him down a peg. Again.

"Well, I have been looking at your face for the past few minutes." He looked surprised, again, but pleased at as he pretended to look offended. She wondered if he was enjoying their verbal sparring as much as she was. Then he gave her that real smile again, and she couldn't help but feel like there was nothing in the world but them.

They spent the entire night at that party talking and laughing; he never once put his hand on her after their initial handshake, but he was definitely flirtatious-as was she. When Beth finally came to collect her to go, he took her hand to shake it again but kissed her cheek gently and murmured "I'd like to see you again." Casey chewed at her lip and, on a whim, grabbed a pen writing his e-mail address on his arm.

They spent the rest of the summer e-mailing. He told her jokes, and she shared poetry of which he had intelligent things to say. They each talked upon their parent's divorce and didn't touch on family beyond that except to share that neither were an only child. They talked about their friends at school; she told him about Beth ("Oh, the hot blonde with you at the party?") and he told her how he felt about the fact that his friend still didn't trust him to come out. They talked about life, in general: hopes, dreams, ambitions (everyone thinks that he wants to play hockey but he really wants to make documentaries). He shared embarrassing stories about himself and she did the same. He told her that he was sharing things with her that he'd never told anyone. She was telling him things she'd never told anyone, even though she couldn't be sure he'd meant what he said. They never did get a chance to meet over the summer when they realized the distance (she never did tell him she'd be moving closer, though), but they e-mailed several times a day.

Toward the end of the summer, Derek told her he loved her and she returned the sentiment.

Then summer was almost over and she was moving to her new home in London. She had to meet the man to become her stepfather (he actually turned out to be quite nice). She met her new stepsister, Marti; she was a character and Casey wondered if she would be able to handle the creative kid who had wanted to wear a purple boa to the rehearsal. She met Edwin, who seemed rather intelligent and gifted. Then there was the final addition to the family; she met the eldest son of George: Derek Venturi. The same Derek who she met at the party early in the summer, the same Derek who she had shared her most personal thoughts and feelings with, and the same Derek who had said he loved her. Her heart broke as his eyes went wide in surprise and then cold and unfeeling as he pretended to introduce himself to her at their parents rehearsal dinner.

Her heart broke further when at some point during the reception he'd been found kissing her cousin on the dance floor and George-who Casey was sharing a dance with-whispered to his son, "What happened to the girl you've been going on about all summer?"

Derek wouldn't meet her eyes. "Oh, her? She's just a girl; nothing special."


	2. Pranks Gone Wrong

Nora:

Every morning started in much the same way. Lizzie and Edwin would wake far too early to get to the shower before all the hot water was gone and they got caught up in the fight between Derek and Casey. Then they'd both go back to bed to get another hour or so of sleep before waking to get ready. Casey would wake up early, confident that Derek, who could not be woken up for anything, would still be in bed asleep and she would get thirty minutes to an hour to herself in the morning. Derek, who used to sleep until the very last possible second started waking up early the second day of school just to beat Casey to bathroom. The two would struggle until someone would get the upperhand and the bathroom door would slam in the other's face.

The slamming door and the minute of yelling that usually followed was the wake-up call for the rest of the house. Nora would get ready for the day and start breakfast. George would scramble between getting himself ready for work and Marti (who was bathed in the evenings to avoid the morning chaos) ready for school. Whoever lost the bathroom battle would return to their room and about ten minutes later yell that whomever was currently in the shower was being a bathroom hog. The victor would emerge from a nice warm shower, leaving nothing but cold water for whoever followed. When that person finished their shower there would be another argument or another scuffle over something, because their day couldn't start without two morning fights.

By the time Nora was finished making breakfast, the fighting upstairs had ceased and the teens would be separated only for Casey to yell, loudly, "Der-ek!" For something he had done.

Nora didn't even flinch at the sound anymore as it was now a staple of their household, from the first day they'd moved in. It was as normal to her routine as brushing her teeth. After the first month, she'd stopped trying to interfere. Derek had a way of riling up Casey that no one else did, but Casey dished it out just as often and neither ever noticed when someone was trying to intervene. She'd discussed it with George and they decided to try staying out of it.

She heard Casey yell and sighed, giving it another minute-putting Marti's plate on the table-before yelling, "Breakfast!" and moving out of the way. There was a sudden flurry of feet as Marti, Edwin, Lizzie, and Derek all stampeded down the stairs to grab a plate of food and take a seat at the table. Casey followed behind and made her plate with less noise than the rest.

Edwin and Derek started shoveling food in their mouths before their butts had even made it into their chairs. Casey rolled her eyes when she caught sight of them and Nora couldn't help but agree with her eldest daughter's assessment. George appeared a moment later and kissed his wife on the cheek. "Can't stay for breakfast," he apologized. Nora handed him a piece of toast and returned his affections. "Thanks." He stuck the bread in his mouth and glanced around, "Have you seen my keys?"

"In your hand, dear," Nora murmured and George took off for work. She turned from her husband in time to see Derek and Casey throwing eye daggers at one another. Now it was her turn to roll her eyes. She never understood the animosity between the two; it seemed that from the second they met there had been a look of disgust on both their faces before either had seen a word. She contemplated the eldest two of the Venturi and McDonald children but no answers came to light and it was time to take Lizzie and Edwin to the bus and Marti to school. She ushered all of them out the door, leaving the dishes for later, and hurried to the car. Derek and Casey bickered as they walked to their own bus stop and Nora blew them a kiss as she drove by and… was that Derek's shirt that Casey was wearing?

Emily:

Emily was waiting for Casey at their shared locker when the latter appeared, already fuming… and wearing Derek's shirt? "Must be a new record," she mumbled, more to herself and then she sighed, "What did he do now?" She was torn between being and good friend and hearing about all of the DerekandCasey (one word thrown together, just like that) drama and being tired of hearing about all of Casey's problems dealing with the boy-next-door.

And wearing Derek's shirt? What was up with that?

"What didn't Derek do?" Casey snapped at their locker. She was angrily grabbing books and stuffing them, violently, into her backpack. Emily waited for Casey to continue, holding her own books in her arms (how else could someone offer to carry them for her, if they weren't readily available?), to vent the whole story in unnecessary detail. Nothing came. The brunette just glowered into the depths of the locker. Laughter came from the other end of the hall-laughter Emily had spent years memorizing-and the anger slipped away for just a moment showing someone vulnerable and in a great amount of pain. She realized that the anger had been a mask and Casey wasn't mad. It was the first time since meeting her that Emily hadn't immediately known what Casey was feeling.

She watched as her best friend's eyes followed the laughter and blue orbs locked onto Derek. They filled with tears and she stared, unblinking, probably willing them to go away. "Casey…" Emily started, in surprise, her tone more caring than a minute ago. She wasn't sure what was going on, but Casey had been living with the Venturi's for a few months now. She was more than used to Derek's pranks and snide comments and Emily was pretty sure that Case actually enjoyed the weird power struggle the two had. She had watched Casey's eyes water for dramatic flair, out of irritation and frustration, but Emily had never seen her legitimate cry completely honest, genuine, undramatic tears. Something Derek did was hurting her.

"I've got to go," Casey let out, her voice sounding strangled. She took off in what Emily assumed was the counselor's office. She'd never been herself, but having seen Casey head that way so frequently she felt confident in her guess.

"Derek Venturi," Emily growled. She waited for Derek to turn away from the current girl he was chatting up (ignoring the dull ache in her heart, because she'd grown accustomed to this pain. Okay, she had). He turned quickly, probably expecting Casey as she was the one who usually stormed over yelling his name. The smirk he usually reserved for irritating Casey was in place as he turned, then the surprise registered and the more commonly used smirk was in place. How did Casey get her own smirk? She was a little hurt when Derek seemed surprised to see Emily standing there-had he not recognized her voice after years of living next door? She tried to chalk it up to the fact that he was surprised that she was yelling at him and not that he had turned, expecting someone else.

"Emily," he had turned on the charm and she couldn't help but smile back. "Fancy meeting you here," He was just so… Derek. Then she caught him looking past her, figuring he was looking for Casey. She shook her head, to center herself. The smirk faltered as he saw the angry features rearrange onto her face.

"What did you do?" She demanded and watched as his face changed to confused (number three on Emily's Favorite Derek Expressions).

"What?"

"To Casey!" Understanding dawned on him and the teen snickered. Emily whacked him on the upper arm-partly because it was a chance to touch him, but mostly because he shouldn't be laughing while Casey was legitimately crying (and probably in Paul's office… poor Paul).

"What the hell, Emily." She hadn't hurt him, he was just confused again.

"Your sister," he flinched and she ignored it, "is crying and you're over here laughing." She aimed to him again and she saw him flinch. That made her feel good. "So, I repeat: What did you do?" And just because, she did hit him again.

"Nothing!" She looked at him disbelieving. "Nothing that was a big deal, anyway. Bethany… Celeste, yeah Celeste came over last night and Casey made some comment. Celeste got huffy so I made some comment about Casey's patheticness and she ran upstairs." He shrugged, but for Emily who has studied this boy for years, she was fairly certain he saw guilt in his eyes. "Then I hid all of her clothes this morning while she was in the shower. Nothing that was a big deal." She was kind of on Derek's side with this, but then she remembered what Casey's face looked like and she shook her head. It had to have been what he said, then.

"Explains why she was wearing your clothes." She muttered.

"She was wearing my clothes?"

Emily, too trying to figure it out, ignored the look on his face (maybe she didn't want to see it, okay). "It has to be something else then," she mused and she glanced up at Derek who was looking even more guilty.

"I'm going… to find her, I'll let you know." He said, suddenly, and he was off further confirming her suspicions that there was definitely more to the story.

Paul:

Paul had been working with Casey on nearly a daily basis since her start at JS Thompson High. She had a standing weekly appointment but that didn't stop her from bursting into his office the other days of the week, without knocking, throwing the door open and already in the middle of the rant. Thankfully, she'd yet to do it while he was meeting with another student but he had a feeling that the day would be coming.

Naturally, when Casey burst into his office and he was completely prepared for her storming through the door, shutting it behind her, and dropping herself into the chair across from his. Naturally… except for the fact that he was always surprised when Casey came into his office. He was always in the middle of something; drinking coffee, reading the news, etc. This day was no exception and he choked on his coffee when the door flew open. Paul eyed her carefully; there were tears (not uncommon), and she was sitting (slightly less common), but she wasn't saying anything (highly uncommon). Casey McDonald was sitting in his office and hadn't uttered a word; she just sat there crying, near sobbing.

He tried waiting it out; it was an old and easy trick, the silence would usually start to weigh on the room until the student began to speak in order to fill it with something, and then things would come out. Casey, he knew, was the type to fall for something like this but he waited, and still she said nothing. Five minutes went by until he felt he had to try a different tactic. He opened his mouth to speak, but Casey interrupted instead, "Thanks, Paul."

She started to get up and he was confused. Normally he could figure out what was bothering her (Derek) and could help her (sometimes after a few meetings) come to a rational solution. This time, though, he hadn't done anything. Casey headed for the door and he furrowed his brow further, "Casey, is there something you want to talk about?"

The brunette hesitated at the door, turning to look at the counselor. "Just… I'm tired… it's been a long day." She started out the door, beginning to close it behind her.

"Classes have barely started," he tried, gentle. The door opened some and Casey came in halfway. Paul was reminded of their first meeting where had to coax her to come in and speak with him.

Casey considered him, for a moment, and shrugged one shoulder. "It has been a long few months," She tried.

She was going to go again, but Paul was worried and he rose from his chair. "Casey, maybe you can come sit for a while… let the tears stop?" She considered him again, and the chair, and with a heavy sigh, nodded. Closing the door behind her, Casey took a seat, looking defeated. "Are you sure there's nothing you want to talk about?" He could see it in her. The bubbly, daring, bright Casey seemed deflated, like she had nothing left to offer. It was the beginning signs of depression that he recognized and he didn't want to see her go down that path.

He didn't think she was going to answer him when she sat up, a sudden burst of energy, eyes wide, "That's just the problem, Paul. I talk about everything-and I mean everything, but I can't talk about this. I can't talk about it; I can't tell you, or my mom, I can't call my dad and tell him." For some reason that idea amused her and she let out a dark chuckle. "I can't tell Lizzie. I can't tell Emily or my best friend from back home-whom I've pretty much had to stop talking to because I can't tell her anything about what's going on." Instead of being cathartic, the talking seemed to be making the problem worse as Casey was crying harder and she looked like she was going to hyperventilate.

"Breathe," he reminded.

"I'm just so, so, tired." Her body slumped in the chair. "I'm tired of it all and there's no one I can confide in."

"Casey, anything you say will remain here with me, as long as you aren't going to hurt yourself or others."

"It doesn't matter," and she suddenly looked a little wild, "Because if I tell you, you'll have me committed or… something and no one, no one can ever know. Every." She sobbed and Paul could tell this wasn't something that Casey was overdramatizing-because she'd eventually spill if it was. This was bigger and she looked like she was in physical pain as her arms wrapped around her stomach. Paul offered her the tissue box and she grabbed one out, her hand limp like that little speech had expended all of her energy. "Thanks."

"Maybe you can tell me parts?" He offered, trying to give her an out. "Talk around the subject, give me the bare details. It isn't healthy to bottle things and this is obviously weighing heavily on you." Maybe she wanted to come out or worse, she was being harmed in someway.

Casey shook her head vigorously, "I c-c-can't." At least her tears had stopped.

"Casey, if someone is… touching you, or hurting you in some-"

Thankfully she didn't let him finish, "God, no, Paul." She looked horrified. "If that were it… no… it's nothing like that." She gave him a watery smile. "I have to go to class, now." She said after a beat, looking at him expectantly.

"Of course," he said feeling relieved, but still worried." She waited as he grabbed his pad for excuses. "You know I'm here if you need anything?" She nodded. Still, he hesitated before handing over the pass.

Casey:

She did feel a little better, but it wasn't much. The teen felt empty, drained. Normally she thrived on whatever game her and Derek were playing; a sibling rivalry, if that's what her parents wanted to believe, a power struggle, if that's what Emily wanted to believe. Every time she saw Derek with some girl, it killed her a little. She wondered if he'd been like this when she thought they were in love and had not come to a conclusion. It seemed like, according to all accounts, he had but if that were true, what had been the point if he was just going to pretend, no say, that she had been nothing.

He'd been in the living room with another girl and Casey had made a snarky comment, because it felt like a stabbing every time he held someone else close. "Don't be ugly just because no one could love you," he'd sniped back and turned his attention away from her. It had taken her a second to remember to go up the stairs. She didn't even feel anything about giving Derek the last word, because this time he had really hurt her. Then the next morning he hid all of her clothes; it was another silly prank, like everything was fine, but it was not fine. She was in pain and now she was stuck wearing his clothes, that smelled like him.

If he was doing it on purpose, he was an ass. If he wasn't doing it on purpose, he was still an ass for being so damn oblivious.

The worst part was she knew she'd feel just a little better if she could just talk about it, but how was she supposed to tell Paul she was in love with her step-brother? Sure, they'd met before their parents had gotten married but since being forced into the same household their parents had insisted on family bonding and family this, and "Derek, leave your sister alone." They were family now. Logically, she knew he'd understand. She just felt ridiculous for believing him to be in love with her; she couldn't bring herself to say the words out loud. She'd tried adjusting to living with Derek as family, and then school was starting and she was adjusting to that and Derek was pretending he had no clue who she was. It was all beginning to drive her crazy.

Casey was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she wasn't paying any attention to where she was going and smacked right into a warm, strong body. Casey mumbled a vague apology as she backed up. His warm hands had steadied her, keeping her from falling backward and she was staring into a pair of gorgeous grey eyes. "Careful." She watched his brow furrow in concern, and her own were still red and puffy. "Are you alright?"

Managing a weak smile, "Just late for class." Her eyes dropped, completely missing the flirty smile that the boy was giving her.

"Alright," he said, uncertainly. "See you around?" She didn't notice the hopeful tone of his voice, either. She nodded and then took off for her first period.

Sam:

He had spent all morning trying to get that girl out of his head. The pretty brunette with blue eyes was hard to miss and he'd been seeing her around school since the start, but hadn't had an opportunity to speak with her sooner. Yesterday had been his first chance and he'd totally let her go, but she'd seemed upset which wasn't exactly the best time to get a girl's number. Also, he could have sworn she was wearing Derek's shirt.

It wasn't until later the next day that he saw her again, heading up the stairs he was about to head down, walking with Emily. He nudged Derek, "Who's that?"

"Don't know." Derek answered quickly, without looking. Sam figured, maybe he did know though, because he barely gave her a glance.

"She's cute." He observed and Derek snorted.

"You're blind." Sam wondered if maybe this girl had rejected him… or maybe the lack of blonde hair meant she didn't fall on his radar. He shrugged. Either way, he thought she was cute. They met about halfway on the staircase, but she hadn't even noticed him. Derek mumbled something under his breath that sounded a lot like, "Nice outfit, who died?" Which was a bizarre thing for Derek to say to someone he didn't even know.

He thought maybe he'd imagined it until the brunette answered, slightly louder, "Umm, nobody." As Sam turned to look, she had begun to trip. It was like watching a train wreck in slow motion. She went backward and tumbled over two other people. Her pens and papers scattered down the hall. Sam was both shocked and concerned. Derek looked dumbly at the mess, a big 'O' for a mouth. Then, like most others who had seen the fall, Derek began to laugh.

He was never this mean to someone, except maybe for Edwin, and definitely not a girl even if it was one he didn't know. Sam's shocked face transferred from staring at the girl to staring at Derek. She could be hurt; it was pretty cruel of him to just stand there and laugh. And yet, there it was… quite a few people standing around, laughing. "Nice one, Klutzilla." Derek snickered, and Sam continued to stare at him, almost horrified.

When he turned to look at the girl and Emily, the latter was staring daggers up at Derek and he wondered if maybe he was missing something after all. He peered over at the blue-eyed girl who looked absolutely mortified, cheeks turning a brilliant shade of pink. Derek continued to chuckle and turned away from the mess. Sam, torn between his best friend and the pretty girl, turned as well.

"Yo, that was pretty harsh for some girl you don't even know," he said when he'd caught up with Derek.

"What, it was funny."

"You called her names, laughed at was potentially a painful and embarrassing fall." Sam eyed Derek carefully but his best friend said nothing, just offering the sandy-haired boy a shrug.


	3. Nicknames

_Derek:_

He honestly felt bad about calling Casey a name. He felt bad for laughing at her, too, when she fell; his first instinct had been to run down and help her up, but that would have caused even more problems. He felt bad for a lot of things, but he couldn't make himself stop.

He was either doing or saying things that would get her attention and all riled up or he was saying mean and hurtful things to avoid saying what was really on his mind. The moment he'd seen her at the rehearsal dinner he had a realization: he could not be in love with his step-sibling. So, he did everything he could to not care about Casey McDonald.

Except he did. Care, that is. When Sam mentioned that Casey was cute, he wanted to punch his best friend and tell him that Casey was beautiful and he didn't deserve her… not that Derek really did these days, or to begin with if he was being fair.

He felt bad for a lot of things, and he felt even worse with Sam there giving him the guilt trip. Still, even with the guilt it was easier to make fun of her and ignore her at school. He pranked her at home, anything to get her to hate him, and now that he started he couldn't make himself stop. It was the only interaction that he could have that would be acceptable by their parent's standards. Everytime he wanted to kiss her, he found a way to irritate her instead.

It was a sick cycle.

He shouldn't even feel bad for all that he's done to Casey, because that just reminds him that he has feelings for this girl and that's a reminder he can't have… so then he does something else and she's yelling his name in the way only she can…

Derek tuned Sam out, deciding that by ignoring his friend he could ignore the guilt.

8888

That night at dinner, when Lizzie sat down and said that Casey wouldn't be down because she didn't feel like eating. She seemed only slightly concerned, mostly believing her sister to be dramatic. Derek felt a pang in his chest and cursed the day he had ever met Casey at that party. He'd never really felt guilt before her. "Did something happen?" Nora asked the table at large and Derek slumped a little in his chair. "Derek?"

He internally sighed and let out a snicker. "Yeah, she took a nasty fall down the stairs."

"Oh my gosh, is she okay?" Nora started to rise from her chair but the object of their conversation spoke up from the stairs.

"You are such a massive jerk, Derek." She'd been crying and he refused to look at her.

"Uh, it's my fault you can't walk and talk at the same time?" The retort just flew out of his mouth, with more snark than he wished. He did look up at her then and he wished he could just take her in his arms, hold her, and find a way to make everything okay.

It just couldn't be done. He argued with her, instead(and really every time was a reminder of that night they first met) but when she stared at him, sadly, no anger in her eyes he wondered if maybe she'd given up.

He knew it was his fault, but he couldn't stop. "You insulted me when I was going down the stairs, and then I fell. Now I'm the laughing stock of the school and you think that's _funny_?" She didn't even bother to wait for his reply before turning and storming up the stairs.

Derek exchanged a look with Edwin. "Emotional," they agreed, in unison. He felt another pang of guilt as Nora quietly excused herself to go speak with Casey.

When he met up with Sam that weekend at the park, he assumed Casey had something lame to be at and hadn't thought twice about inviting Sam over. It's not that he thought he could hide that Casey was his step-sister forever, but he could put it off a while longer. Especially when Sam thought she was 'cute'.

What he wasn't expecting, though, was for Casey to be home all sweaty from a work out, standing in their kitchen with a sliver of stomach slightly exposed. He swallowed hard when he got a look at her and, thankfully, she was turned toward the fridge and didn't see him. "Klutzilla, who let you into my house?" He asked, shocked.

Derek watched as Casey's back tightened, "I live here." She snapped, turning. She caught sight of Sam and smiled, a little. Sam smiled back and Derek glowered. "Unfortunately," she continued.

"I thought you said you didn't know her," Sam asked, confused. He just shrugged.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Sam, Klutzilla. Klutzilla, Sam." Derek moved toward the fridge and couldn't resist bumping Casey's shoulder with his own as he opened the door. He wanted her to stop looking at Sam. The cool air of the fridge felt good and he listened to her introduce herself, properly.

"It's Casey, actually. My mom married Derek's dad." He wasn't supposed to feel good about her unwillingness to say step-sister.

"Your dad got married?" Sam asked, surprised.

"Recent accident," Derek grunted into the fridge. That's what it felt like sometimes; an accident. There was a reason he'd been keeping Sam and Ralph (especially Ralph) away from the house.

"That was some fall yesterday," Sam said and Derek let the fridge door fall with a close. He looked over and his best friend was making doe eyes at his gi… step-sister.

Casey turned pink and Derek felt a flare of triumph; that wasn't the way to win Casey over.

"You alright?" He was still smiling and Casey had started to smile, too. Derek felt sick.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm not usually like that; I just got distracted by some lame comment." She shot Derek a look as he went to stand beside his best friend. He was glaring back hoping it spelled 'back off' in big bold letters.

"That was a quality insult," he said feigning indignance.

"Anyway," she continued, completely ignoring him. When did that happen? "It was nice meeting you, Sam. I'd shake your hand but…" she shrugged a little and Derek felt the need to interrupt.

"You're all sweaty and gross," he supplied, helpfully. Casey rolled her eyes and started backing out of the kitchen.

She was paying attention to him again. "Derek, you're such a…" but she didn't get a chance to say because she tripped backward over the project that Marti had been painting and the young girl started crying that Klutzilla broke her house. Sam moved to help Casey up and Derek, unable to not be an ass, started laughing. It was fake, but no one would know.

"Classic," Sam muttered watching Casey who had taken off to the stairs.

"Totally," he agreed, pretending to ignore the fact that Sam was talking about him and not Casey's fall. He didn't like the way Sam was staring after where Casey had gone.

Marti was still crying about her house that she'd worked on all day and her voice was starting to get high pitched; "Aw, don't worry, Smarti. I'll help you make another one, tomorrow." He ignored Sam who was now staring at him and when he asked why he hadn't mentioned the step-family he just shrugged. "She's an embarrassment, obviously."

Dinner that night ended in a mini food fight caused by Derek inserting his foot into his mouth… again. Not long after Lizzie was knocking on his open door. He looked up from his computer, suspiciously and gave her the go ahead to come in. She did so, slowly, and looked all around her.

"How are you?" She asked, politely.

Derek raised a brow eyeing his step-sister (this one, he could acknowledge). "What do you want?"

"It's about Casey… do you think you could stop being mean to her?"

That really wasn't something he was able to do without acting on things he shouldn't do. "I really don't see that happening." He turned back to the computer, indicating the end of the conversation, but the kid kept going.

"But she actually needs your help," Derek looked up from his computer. She needed him? The idea sent an ache of longing throughout his body and he felt, for a second, in pain.

He managed a nonchalant, "What?"

"Well, you're cool, right?" She didn't wait for confirmation. He was going to assume it was because it was obvious. "Maybe you could get the other kids at school to leave her alone?"

Derek leaned back in his chair and considered Lizzie. "Well, even if I could help, which I wouldn't, she wouldn't accept my help, which I'm not offering. He'd probably find a way to help her out, without directly helping her but it would ruin his rep for anyone to find out.

Lizzie grew more insistent, "But you have to!" For such a small person, she was kind of scary.

"You're new here, so I'll forgive you for talking to me like that." Don't show fear. Don't show fear. Don't show fear.

"You don't have to forgive me, just help Casey."

"Why do you care so much?" He snapped. He cared, sure, but he made sure to make it look like he didn't. Casey was the one moping around, making it obvious there was something wrong. His dad and Nora chalked it up to the move, but he knew better.

Then again, they couldn't hear when she cried at night.

"Because she's my sister." Lizzie snapped back and Derek scoffed.

"That's all you've got. Sorry, kid."

"She's your sister, too." Lizzie said and without another word, turned and left the room. Derek sat, stunned. Casey would never be his sister. That's how everyone will see it, though and reality was suddenly staring him in the face.

_Casey_:

The brunette was sitting at her desk writing poetry, trying to distract herself from how embarrassing and miserable everything had been lately. Mostly trying to pretend she wanted nothing to do with Derek.

She'd been played; she had been in love and had believed to be loved in return, but this all proved she didn't know a damn thing. It's not that she expected her and Derek to be together, because that obviously wasn't going to happen. She just never expected to be confronted with the reality that Derek never _wanted_ her to begin with. That he could so easily toss her aside like just like all those other girls. That he could move on so quickly and be such an ass to her; that was what she had a hard time coming to terms with.

There was a knock on her door and she let out a frustrated huff. "If that's my mom, George, Lizzie, or Marti go away." The knocking continued and she went to yank open the door in her frustration. "What?" She snapped, not expecting who was on the other side of the door.

"You forgot me," he leaned on her doorway. "And Edwin, but that one happens a lot."

"What do you want?" Even to her, her voice sounded very tired.

"I want to help you fix your rep at school." He actually sounded sincere, but he had that night at the party and Casey was immediately suspicious.

"Why do you care?"

"Well, it's bound to get out that you're my step-sister." She must have imagined the hesitation in front of _that_ word. "If you look bad, I look bad." Of course he would make this about him. Casey rolled her eyes.

"Touching," She snapped, "but seeing as you're the one who caused my problem in the first place, forgive me when I say get out." She yelled the last two words and slammed the door closed in his face. He knocked again, and because she's a glutton for punishment, Casey answered. "_What_?" She snapped again.

"You think I caused your problem?" He snorted, "I think you're massively uncoordinated."

"Do you want proof? I am a very graceful person-Derek, I am a _dancer_. You were the common denominator in each scenario; you said something rude in both cases, making me fall. _You_ were the one who gave me the nickname that everyone now uses at school."

"Wait a minute," he looked suddenly pained and surprised. "I just had a horrible thought." Casey raised her brows, expectantly. "Another person." He looked like he hadn't meant to say it, but it was out in the open now.

Her eyebrows went higher, "Who?"

"You don't… you don't like Sam, do you?" Derek asked, moving in close. Casey's eyes searched his face, carefully. Was he seriously asking that when he knew better?

"What?" She asked, pushing him away. His close proximity was making it hard to focus.

Derek looked smug, "Oh my god, you do." Casey felt her eyes starting to water. He was really suggesting that she was crushing on Sam even though she'd admitted her love to him. Just because he could move on that quickly, didn't mean she could.

"You are so wrong," Casey laughed, pushing him away as he got closer. "Like I would ever like, like one of your lame friends." She felt a little bad because Sam seemed like a nice guy; he picked terrible company, but then again she wasn't much better.

Standing here, arguing with Derek, she felt a little better than she had in the previous week. For a minute, sparring with him like this, she could pretend nothing had changed and the tension she felt in the air wasn't because he couldn't stand the sight of her. This is when they were at their worst, but it was also the only thing she had anymore. Maybe, she could pretend, that he didn't hate her and that he was just doing this because it was the only thing he had, too.

Derek closed the distance between them and pointed a finger, "Well, I think you do. You'd better get over it… for the sake of everyone's safety around you." She caught something flashing in his eyes. He leaned in and breathed in her ear, "Don't crush on my friends, Case."

Casey, feeling bold, which always happened when they were like this, spoke up. "If I didn't know any better," she murmured, "I'd think you were jealous." She eyed him carefully and he seemed surprised.

She raised a brow at him and he muttered, "I just don't want my friends hanging out with a keener like you." And then he turned. It may have sounded like he had the last word, but she knew she'd won that round.

_Derek:_

By Monday morning he was still trying to think of a way to fix things with Casey. He'd excused her clumsiness as a crush on Sam. He hoped it wasn't true but knew regardless Casey would have denied it. What had got to him was her comment on this summer. It wasn't direct, but it was enough and he had thought they had an unspoken agreement not to bring it up.

Of course he was jealous. Sam was into her, he knew, and she hadn't exactly derailed Sam's attempt at flirting. Could she not see how much he was hurting without her? He truly loved her… not that he'd been exactly showing it, but that was the point.

He knew for sure he had to do something when he saw Casey at her locker, talking to some girl who seemed quite upset, and he caught sight of Emily heading toward her locker, but when she saw Casey, she turned the opposite direction. Emily was supposed to be her friend and she needed someone right now. He waited until Emily was about to pass him by, before stopping her. "Emily, right?"

Her face lit up, "Yeah." She offered him a brilliant smile.

"Why aren't you hanging out with your new friend?" He asked as his eyebrows came up. Emily's face fell.

"I was just heading to our locker."

"Well, it's the other way." He said, nodding in the right direction.

Emily nodded, reluctantly. "Right." She turned around and Derek stopped to listen to some girl, mostly so he could watch what was happening. Emily offered to walk with Casey just as some girl made a jab at Casey. It was clever but really, he was the only one who could make fun of her. Still, Emily agreed to stay by her side.

She said something and Casey's face brightened, "Aww, you're awesome." He heard Casey respond, turning with a smile. He felt his heart skip at that smile and he smiled a little to himself. The girl on his right assumed it was something she said and touched a hand to his arm. As she turned, though, she bumped into Corey.

"Hey, one lawsuit wasn't enough?" He snapped and Derek bristled.

"Butt out, Corey." Emily to the rescue.

"You leave my butt out of this," he snapped back. Derek turned completely, no longer pretending to pay attention to the girl talking to him.

"It's okay, Em." He recognized the feisty look in Casey's eyes. She was getting her fight back, or so he hoped. "You can't just sue every time someone bumps into you. And I showed that summons to _my_ lawyer." She took a large legal looking envelope out of her backpack. "And he gave me some legal advice. He watched as she tore the envelope in half and threw it in Corey's face. It was nice seeing this side of Casey again, not the show she put on for the rest of the world.

Corey looked pissed. "Alert the stair monitors," He spoke up, loudly, glancing around to see who was paying attention. "Klutzilla is back with a vengeance." Casey's face fell a little, but she stood her ground and he was proud of her.

"Corey," Derek was walking without even realizing it. Suddenly, though, his arm was cutting in front of Casey and around the other teen. "Walk with me," he commanded, walking them in the opposite direction.

Once they'd turned a corner, Derek stopped. "So, Corey, how's the injury?"

Corey rubbed a hand on his cheek, "Well, it hurts when I sit." Derek resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Casey's face had hit Corey's ass. It's not like he'd fallen on it.

"Yeah, well, I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure, uh, what it is it?" He pretended not to be surprised, like him and Derek had always been best buds.

"Cut Casey some slack." he saw the surprise, "You see, she's my… step-sister." The word tasted foul. He would have rather said a million other things but they wouldn't have been appropriate.

"No," Corey said, shaking his head.

"'Fraid so."

"Well, don't sweat it, man. I won't tell anyone." Derek felt another stab in his stomach. Guilt, again. He had made it so bad already that people would go out of their way to ensure that no one knew he shared a house with Casey; that anyone would be embarrassed to be standing here admitting what he was admitting.

"No, no. It's cool. Tell everyone, okay?"

Corey nodded and tapped his nose like he was in on some kind of secret before turning to leave. Derek rolled his eyes behind the other kid's back. He went to catch up with Casey and Emily. "Maybe I should just tell people the effect bullying can have." Casey was saying and Derek groaned internally. She was so not helping herself.

Emily caught his eyes and was practically begging for help. Luckily it arrived in the form of Sam. Casey would never listen to him, but Sam was _nice_. He nudged his best friend toward Casey, "She wants to lecture the students on bullying."

"Hey," Sam said and Case turned, surprised.

"Hi." She said, and smiled prettily. He remembered when that smile was aimed at him.

"What's up?"

"I'm going to make an announcement." She grinned and Sam smiled back.

"Don't bother. Here," and he offered her his arm. Casey blushed and accepted and Sam started walking. "I'll walk you to class." Derek wanted to punch him when Casey looked surprised but smiled and accepted.

"Okay, thanks."

And a part of him was glad that she looked happy.


	4. Lies and Honesty

_Derek:_

He'd stopped tickling her and their faces were inches apart. All of his thoughts were Casey, Casey, Casey; her hair, her laugh, her smile, her smell. He forgot where he was, who they were now. "Sam asked me out." Casey blurted looking panicked. Derek backed up and suddenly there was too much space between them. He was back on the bed and she'd rolled back a little in her desk chair.

Derek felt his chest tighten and he snorted derisively. "I'm sure it was out of pity." He felt panicked but he kept the cool look on his face. Now he remembered where he was. The house that they lived in, together; the house that they shared with their siblings and their now married parents. He though her face fell a little. She was crushing on Sam! He felt the air rush out of his chest like the first time in hockey when he'd been knocked flat on his back. "Well, I'm sure the two of you will have much to talk about." and he slid off of her bed heading for the door.

"Derek…" She started and he glanced at her over her shoulder.

"No, no. Date my best friend. If you don't find it weird, I don't find it weird. I'm sure it won't last long. He's cool and hangs out with me. And you, you're well… Klutzilla." He smirked heading to his room to the sound of his name split in two.

"Der-_ek_!"

The next day when he saw Sam, it was the same thing. "I asked Casey out." Derek rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I know. She told me yesterday."

The shaggy blonde nodded his head, as if he already knew this information. "I was really worried man." And at this Derek perked up a bit, maybe she'd turned him down? If anyone asked he'd never admit to the feeling of guilt twisting in his stomach for wanting his best friend to get rejected. "She never really said anything when I first asked, and I thought maybe I misinterpreted everything… but she called me late last night and agreed." Sam closed his locker happily, following Derek to their homeroom.

Of course it had been last night after he'd insisted that it wasn't a big deal and that Sam wasn't really all that interested in her. Maybe she was doing it just to prove a point because that was about how half of their relationship worked. Maybe she just wanted to prove that Sam was really into her and it really wouldn't last all that long.

But then what? She would come back to him and they'd what? He'd been acting like he'd never met her before ever since their parents met. If Casey even looked like she was going to bring up the summer he'd do or say something to piss her off. Even if she hadn't changed her view back to that of him being a womanizer, it's not like anything could happen between the two of them. His dad married to her mom? Why was he wasting time thinking about her, about this? They'd talked for a few months and sure, he'd loved her but it was an easy thing to get over.

Right?

_Casey:_

So, she'd said she'd go out with Sam. Why not? He was sweet and kind and seemed to really like her. She could find herself liking him very much…

That was exactly the problem. She kept thinking things like _I could learn to really like him_ which was really unfair to him but what was she supposed to do with the person she loved pretending like she was nothing more than his annoying step-sister. Like everything that happened this summer was, as she'd feared, nothing but a lie. During class and in the hall she wrapped her arms around herself as if it would keep her heart from breaking, as if it could keep the physical pain in her chest at bay.

Her date with Sam went really well and in short time they were an established couple at the school. Derek went on several dates with several different women. Pig. She and Sam hung out every weekend. She ran into Derek making out with someone different, it seemed like everywhere she went. Sam liked to hold her hand. Derek pulled pranks on her. She was yelling at Derek. He was laughing at her. It didn't matter that Sam's presence was constant and sweet… her thoughts were always on Derek. She was either irritated at a prank, worked up in a yelling match with him, thinking of ways to retaliate, wondering why he pretended they had never met, trying to ease the hurt that came from loving him.

Her first kiss with Sam was gentle and sweet. She felt nothing. She'd been feeling nothing more than friendship for Sam for a while now, but they continued to go out. It was completely unfair to him and completely unlike her but she really did want to feel something for him. The problem was he was too compliant… not enough, well not enough Derek if she was being honest with herself. Derek made her blood boil and unnerved her but he made her feel passionate and he had a way to get under her skin and stay in her head all day. Sam was kind and sweet but he didn't ignite passion in her, he didn't argue with her. There was just… nothing there.

So when he kissed her and her thoughts were on what she needed to do for homework—a thing Derek would scoff at and tell her was probably a keener thing, a her thing and not a Sam problem—she thought about breaking it off then. Then there was Derek poking his head out the door interrupting them mid-kiss. "Sammy. Babe raider." And there was the competitive part of her that wanted to prove to Derek that she wasn't stuck on him and that her and Sam were going to last longer than he thought.

He wasn't the only one who could move on. So she slipped her thumbs through Sam's belt loops and pulled him to her so they could kiss a while longer on the front porch. Naturally, though, Derek had to ruin it by clearing his throat until they broke apart and Sam went inside.

Derek shut the door behind them leaving Casey standing alone outside but that suited her just fine because she really didn't want to risk either of them seeing her cry.

Still, it was all a waste because a few weeks later Sam was breaking up with her because she was far too invested in Derek's date that night rather than theirs, as if dressing up in a blonde wig and spying on your step-brother's date wasn't a totally natural thing to do. So, he felt ignored like she spent too much time focused on Derek and they ended things.

Really, that suited her fine, too because the lack of passion between them was really starting to bore her. What she was more worried about was the fact that her disguise was not clever enough and Derek discovered her spying which just made her seem pathetic.

What was more worrisome was that her feeling of love toward Derek Venturi had not lessened in the slightest.

Things went on between them in pretty much the same fashion. Derek pranked her. They yelled and insulted. He dated girl after girl and she continued to be a serial monogamist which really meant she had no other relationships after Sam for the rest of the school year. The days on which Derek did nothing to her were the worst because it meant she wasn't on his mind. The days when he went out of his way to prank her or insult her were the best because it at least meant he was thinking about her.

Yes, she's very aware of the fact that she's very screwed up. It's his fault, not hers.

Then again… When he discovered their situation he moved right on while she was left hung up on a guy who cared nothing for her.

The first day of summer Beth showed up at her front door with an overnight bag and a bright smile. "I thought I'd come visit you, meet your new family…" she leaned in and whispered, "Give you some cheering up." Casey stared blankly at her best friend from when she was nowhere near this messed up in the head. Beth rolled her eyes, "Your mom said that your step-brother gives you hell and you recently had a break up and you needed some, well, me-time." She barely managed to choke back a sob before Beth had dropped her bag and pulled Casey in for a hug. "I figured something was going on when we stopped talking, but there wasn't a lot I could do if you weren't ready to talk about but it kept going on and well, here I am." Casey nodded into her friend's shoulder and then dragged her upstairs.

Thankfully her eyes were still dry because then there was Derek bounding down the stairs, having just woken up. His eyes still looked bleary, his hair still properly messy rather than stylized messy. He brushed past her to the kitchen, but she was sure if he'd seen her crying he would have become dramatic about it.

She didn't dare look at Beth until they were safely in her room. She crawled onto her bed, leaning against the headboard hugging her legs to her chest. Her guest gently closed the door and took her seat beside Casey.

"Oh." And really that's all she needed to say, because suddenly everything was very clear to the blonde about everything that was going on internally with Casey.

"Yeah."

"Ouch."

Again, "Yeah."

Then it was all spilling out. Everything from the day of the rehearsal dinner when she met her new step-family to hoping that when she told Derek that Sam had asked her out that he might finally acknowledge everything because he really looked like he might kiss her, to dating Sam because she was so, so screwed up.

There was a lot of crying and a lot of hugging but it felt really good to get it all off her chest.

"Are you sure he's over you?" Beth asked, looking sympathetic. Casey snorted—a bad habit she'd picked up from the boy on the other side of the wall.

"You would not believe the number of girls he's been on dates with this year. It's a wonder there's any in the school who haven't been out with him. Beth made a small noise in the back of her throat that was very non-committal. Casey sighed, "Well, now that you know everything… what's been going on with you?" And she could really focus on her best friend feeling so much lighter for having spilled her troubles to someone who held no judgement about it all.


End file.
